¿Síndrome de estocolmo?
by NaomyRO22
Summary: LEMON/"Anna Arendelle, la menor de las dueñas de Industrias-Arendelle y la vicepresidenta de estas exitosas empresas, tiene que cubrir a su hermana ya que esta se a enfermado y todo paresia marchas bien, hasta que llega el momento de ir a su casa, va directo al estacionamiento por su auto dispuesta a marcharse, mas las cosa no fuero como las esperaba."Lasaparinciaseengañan/One-shot


**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Bueno es un lemon, así que es mas que obio que si ere menor de edad, puedes no deberías de continuar leyendo

pero todos sabemos que la curiosidad nos puede mas, así que leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

~Naomy Rovinzon~

 _ **"¿Síndrome de estocolmo?"**_

 **Fantasía**

Con tranquilidad salió la oji-azul del elevador e inicio a caminar por el amplio estacionamiento hacia su auto, entre su hombro y oído sostenía su móvil -Sí, no, oh, claro que no lo he olvidado…Elsa, tranquila ya no soy una niña…-Decía juguetona la pelirroja, mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto en su bolso- Calma de acuerdo todo ha salido perfecto, la junta con los socios fue todo un éxito, termine el papeleo de la renovación de contratos y todo lo que me pediste, Elsa se que soy un poco distraída pero aun así soy la vicepresidenta y puedes confiar en mí, tu descansa, recupérate…-Se quedó un momento callada escuchando las protestas de su hermana desde el otro lado de la línea, sonrió de medio lado-Si, si, si, tendré cuidado, bien nos vemos mañana, descansa… te quiero mucho .

Victoriosa por fin saco las llaves de su auto y por poco tira su celular por la emoción, en un ágil movimiento lo logro salvar, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio, con cuidado guardo el móvil en su bolso y sostuvo con firmeza las llaves estando frente a ella su auto, presiono un botón del pequeño aparato para desactivar la alarma, camino un par de paso más, estiro su mano para sujetar la manija de la puerta, la sujeto con fuerza y dejo escapar un bostezo, jalo de la manija y la puerta por fin se abrió, escucho unos pasos tras de sí, con preocupación se giró, apenas y logrando ver una silueta bastante alta y un poco robusta acercándose a gran velocidad.

-No, esper…-Apenas y logro decir estas palabras, cuando el sujeto ya le había tapado la boca y nariz con un pañuelo húmedo con cloroformo, al instante la pelirroja cayo inconsciente sin poder ver bien al sujeto.

~0~

La pelirroja abrió lentamente sus ojos, más no pudo ver nada, todo estaba completamente negro ya que tenía algún pañuelo cubriéndole los ojos, desesperada intento quitárselo más le fue imposible, al mover sus manos el sonido de metales chocando se hizo sonar, comprendiendo que estaba atada tal vez a la cabecera de una cama, con esposas o algo así, de igual forma cuando intento mover sus pies no pudo ya que estos igual estaban atados a la cama pero la diferencie era que no sentía lo frio de la cadena si no, una tela suave.

Intento gritar pero su voz no salía ya que tenía una mordaza que se lo impedía, se agito desesperada haciendo mucho ruido con las esposas que le inmovilizaban las manos.

-Shhh, tranquila linda- De la nada se escuchó una voz ronca, la pelirroja intento decir algo pero era inaudible, el sujeto lentamente y con cuidado desamarro una corbata que utilizo para atar uno de los pies de la chica a la cama e inicio a acaríciale la pierna con mucho esmero.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo era iluminada por la tenue luz que emitía la chimenea que se encontraba en la habitación, el sujeto solo tría puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, dejando al descubierto su bien torneado torso y brazos, alto y de espalda ancha, con la poca luz se podía apreciar que tenía largo su cabellera rubia.

Dejo un camino de besos húmedos por toda la pierna de la joven, la cual había sido despojada de sus prendas y solo traía su ropa interior, tanto su brasier como braga hacían juego, siendo de color negro con un diseño bastante sexy, se detuvo cuando estuvo a pocos milímetros de la intimidad de la pecosa.

Se relamió el labio y se puso de pie, admirando a la chica atada, desabrocho su pantalón e inicio a caminar lentamente, rodeando la cama, llego hasta la chimenea y con cuidado tomo un pequeño tazón que estaba cercas del fuego, después toma otro tazón más grande que estaba sobre la chimenea, con cuidado regreso a donde estaba la chica y dejo las cosa en una mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama, tomo el pequeño tazón que estaba hasta el tope de chocolate derretido y metió un dedo, sonrió de medio lado, se acercó un poco más a la chica.

-Esto está un poco caliente…-Le susurro sensualmente en el oído, al tiempo que vertía el chocolate en el plano abdomen de la chica, la cual al sentir la calidez del chocolate, soltó un gemido, incitando a que continuar con su labor, después tomo el otro tazón que tría fresas, uvas y algunas otras frutas afrodisiacas, las disperso con cuidado por todo el abdomen de la chica, con un poco de brusquedad le levanto el brasier dejando a la vista los pecho de la chica que al igual que su rostro estaban bañados de pecas, el rubio tentado tomo con una de sus grandes manos uno de los pechos de la pelirroja, provocándole otro gemido, en ese punto la pobre había dejado de resistirse, su cordura se estaba yendo al demoño y solo respondía instintivamente a las carisias y sensaciones que ese sujeto le estaba provocando, detestaba ser tan débil.

Masajeo por un rato más el pecho de la chica, tentando el tamaño, no eran tan grandes pero tampoco era como que fuera una tabla, simplemente tenía lo necesario, sus instintos carnales lo ombligaron a inclinarse y empezar a lamer el otro ceno que también requería atención, con su mano pellizcaba y jalaba el rosado pezón endurecido y erecto de la chica, con delicadeza mordía el otro, provocando constantes gemido en la chica los cuales intentaba reprimir, esto solo excitaba más al rubio y de un momento a otro el pantalón le empezó a incomodar, sintiéndolo bastante apretado en su entrepierna, esto lo devolvió a la realidad y con un sobre esfuerzo se logró separar de la agitada chica, prosiguió con su tarea de adornar a la joven con diversas frutas y más chocolate fundido.

Ya había hecho todo un coctel en los pechos, abdomen y piernas, se detuvo al llegar a su entre pierna, con uno de sus dedos froto sobre la tela de la bragas de la joven, sintiendo como estaba completamente húmeda con los jugos de la chica, sonrió victorioso y volvió a masajear eso zona, levemente introdujo su dedo aun con la tela de por medio, sonrió ladinamente al ver como la pobre se retorcía por ese simple contacto.

Se paró quedando al pie de la cama viéndola a detalle, era imposible no sonreír al ver lo que cenaría esa noche fría de invierno, camino hacia un lado de la cama.

-Escucha amor, te daré una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?-La pelirroja se forzó a asentir en afirmativa-Bien, desatare tu boca pero aun no es momento de los gritos…-Decía juguetón con voz ronca, la chica volvió a asentir, con cuidado el rubio le quito la mordaza y la dejo en la mesa, la joven pelirroja movió un poco su boca-Bien, buena niña…-Tomo el tazón con chocolate y nuevamente metió su dedo, acerco su dedo cubierto por el dulce a la boca de la chica le delineo los labio e introdujo su dedo a la boca de la pelirroja, la cual inicio a lamerlo sensualmente, provocando que el amiguito del rubio reaccionara, incomodándole cada vez más ese maldito pantalón.

Paso saliva amargamente y retiro su dedo cubierto ahora con saliva de la chica, haciendo otra vez un sobre esfuerzo se detuvo, camino al pie de la cama, viendo a la chica, aclaro su garganta e intentando no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, prosiguió a desatar el otro pie de la chica.

-Solo lo diré una vez, será tu única oportunidad…-Declaran con una falsa firmeza- si deseas, ¿que detenga esto?, es el momento en que lo digas…-La pelirroja se retorció un poco, teniendo cuidado de no hacer un desastre con la decoración frutal que le puso ese rubio, se mordió el labio inferior y empuño sus manso intentando obtener el valor para detener esa atrocidad, quiso hablar pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, los labios le temblaban y solo atino a seguir mordiendo su labio.

Tenía la oportunidad de detenerlo, pero a quien engañaba estaba más que excitada y sentía una terrible incomodidad entre su entrepierna, se odiaría, pero tenía que admitir que le urgía que le siguiera dando atención y que terminara lo que comenzó el sujeto.

El rubio se relamió los labios, el solo verla así lo estaba provocando más el cual estaba haciendo uso de la poca razón que le quedaba y no actuar como una bestia, pero joder, esos movimientos que hacía con sus piernas y el cómo se mordía el labio, se lo estaba haciendo más que imposible, ¿cómo demonios resistirse a tremendo manjar?-Bien, dicen que el que calla otorga…

Sin esperar ningún segundo más prosiguió con su labor, lentamente subió a la cama quedando sobre la chica, apoyándose con sus manos y piernas, lamio con esmero el cuello de la oji-azul que al instante le provocó un escalofrió haciéndola retorcerse un poco por la sensación que le provocó, sonrió triunfante, con delicadeza prosiguió a darle pequeñas mordidas e inicio a descender hasta que llegó a la clavícula, mordió con mayor fuerza y succiono dejando una marca, Anna presiono con fuerza sus labios para reprimir un gemido.

-Así, ¿qué te aras del rogar?-Se levantó para mirar a la chica la cual como si es que lo pudiera ver a través del pañuelo, decidió solo desviar la mirada.-No me responderás, bien, veamos cuando duras…

Con fervor se abalanzo a uno de los pechos de la chica, devorando la fruta que había dejado alrededor del pezón, dándole de vez en cuando algún mordiscos y lamidas a la sensible piel pecosa de Anna la cual por todos los medio reprimía los gemidos, no le daría el placer al sujeto de oírla gemir, engarrotaba los dedos de sus pies y empuñaba sus manos.

Después de unos segundos dejó de mordisquearle el pezón y se concentró en el otro pecho que también requería atención, con delicadeza le lamio la punta del sonrojado pezón, demostrando lo hábil que era con su lengua, presionaba y jugueteaba con este, mezclándose los sabores del mismo sudor de la pecosa con el chocolate que simplemente estaban enloqueciendo al rubio.

Quería sentir más de la chica y sus manos pedían sentir un poco más así que inicio a estrujar el otro pecho, haciendo que los gemidos fueran más frecuentes, claro que esto no le bastaba, se separan un poco y miro a la sonrojada y sudorosa chica bajo el, estaba extasiado con ese panorama, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, tomo una fresa que estaba en el abdomen de Anna, jugueteo un rato con esta, pasándola por todo el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, después de unos segundos se llevó la mitad de la fresa a su boca y se volvió a inclinar, con sus manos inicio nuevamente a darle atención a los pechos sin importarle mucho que aun tuvieran un poco de fruta y chocolate, haciendo que la sensación fuera más excitante, sin poderlo contener más la pelirroja termino abriendo la boca para dejar salir un sonoro gemido, el rubio aprovecho ese momento y la beso, Anna intento resistirse pero el rubio simplemente no se rendiría, era una pelea entre sus lenguas y ese trozo de fresa recubierto de chocolate, intento tomar el control pero el rubio no le daba tregua, ya estaba en el límite, sentir la lengua cálida, húmeda y ese toque de chocolate, el tacto de esas grandes y ásperas manos en sus senos y quien sabe en qué momento la pierna del hombre se había instalado en su entrepierna dándole placenteros roces aun cuando la tela de la braga se interponía.

Ya era imposible reprimir los gemidos, su cuerpo estaba mas que caliente y unas terribles ganas de querer tocar y ver el cuerpo del sujeto la invadieron, pero esas malditas esposas y pañuelo se lo impedían. Al cabo de unos segundo el rubio se separó levemente, con una sonrisa triunfante y con la respiración agitada, se acercó al oído de la pelirroja, mordiéndole el lóbulo, con voz ronca y entre cortada-Je, te dije, que no resis,tirías-Al tiempo que le lamia un poco debajo de la oreja y presionaba con mayor fuerza los pechos, la pecosa dejó salir inevitablemente un sonoro gemido.

Escuchar la sexi voz de la chica lo enloqueció y de un momento a otro el pantalón se izó extremadamente incomodo, por un instante dejo de estrujar uno de los pecho y en un ágil movimiento se logró bajar tanto el pantalón como el bóxer ajustado, liberando su "gran amigo".

Regreso a los labios de la chica, devorándolos ferozmente, mientras una de sus manos seguían dando atención a uno de los pechos, la otra le acariciaba la pierna mandando al demonio la fruta y chocolate simplemente quería sentir esa tersa piel, su virilidad en ocasiones chocaba con el vientre bajo de la chica haciéndola gemir más, esto lo alentaba a más.

El rubio entre los besos fervientes, dejaba salir uno que otro gruñido cuando su masculinidad chocaba con la entrada de la chica sintiendo la humedad de esta, tanto el como ella estaban más que preparados, pero no lo aria hasta ella se lo pidiera.

Dejo de acariciarle la pierna, lentamente la dirigió a la intimidad de la pecosa e inicio a darle pequeñas carisias sobre la braga. Soltó un sonoro gemido la chica.

-Hum, ¿alguna petición?-Dijo arrogante e intentando sonar lo más claro, aun sin dejar de besarla.

-Yo, yo…-Decía entre los beso y gemidos- ten, tengo…ah, esposo…-Por un micro segundo paro la sesión de besos y dirigió su mirada a las manos esposadas de la pelirroja y efectivamente tenía dos anillos en el dedo anular, uno de compromiso bastante sencillo pero muy hermoso y el otro de bodas que era de oro blanco con un diseño bastante original, le restó importancia y siguió devorando los labios ya enrojecidos e hinchados de la pecosa, dejo de darle caricias en su intimidad para llevas su mano a la mesita de noche, en esta estaban los tazones, en el borde estaba una pequeña llavecilla que casi se le cae y muy cercas de esta estaba una sortija de matrimonio, por la tenue luz no se distinguía muy bien.

Mordió el labio de la chica-Sabes…-Dejo escapar un gruñido ya que la llavecilla no entraba en la cerradura de la esposa, con ambas manos hacia la tarea de liberarla pero sin dejarla de besar-yo, también, estoy, casado…-Por fin se deshizo de las esposa y la chica de inmediato se iba a quitar el pañuelo que le cubría los ojos, el rubio le detuvo las manos-Pero, esta noche, no importa eso…-La pelirroja paso saliva amargamente.

Al cobo de unos segundos desistió y solo llevo sus pequeñas manos a la melena del rubio, este sonrió victorioso y continuo besándola, esta vez no hubo batalla por el poder sino una perfecta armonía, por breves segundos se separaban para tomar un poco de aire.

Las caricias continuaron, la pelirroja despeinaba más la desordenada melena rubia del hombre y este con una mano le acariciaba, desde el abdomen, glúteo y parte de su pierna, mientras su otra mano ágilmente se deshacía del brasier, después de la última prenda de la chica, quedando los dos completamente desnudos.

La oji-azul llebo sus manso hasta la nuca del rubio, obligándolo a que se acercara más a ella, chocando sus pechos con desnudo y sudoroso torso del rubio, entre lso beso sintió como dejaba escapar un rugido con ese contacto. Ya estaba en su límite simplemente no podía esperar más, con un poco más de fuerza del que planeaba utilizar, separo las piernas de la chica se pociciono en su entrada.

Aun sin entrar froto sus intimidades, provocando que los gemidos aumentaran y resonaran por toda la habitación, la pelirroja con la yema de sus dedos le acariciaba la espalda, estimulándolo más, dejo de besar al rubio y solo prosiguió a darle mordisco en los labios-ME, me enlo-queces…-Con voz ronca dijo el rubio.

Sin mayor premura se introdujo en la chica, la cual al sentirlo termino encajándole las uñas, gimieron al unisón y por ese placentero y un copo doloroso estimulo el chico termino entrando en la chica de una sola estocada, se detuvo al instante, maldijo por lo bajo, la chica se arque y se aferró a las sabanas-Lo, lo siento-Dijo con sinceridad.

La pecosa poco a poco soltó las sabanas, y lo volvió a sujetar de la nuca,-Estoy, bien...-Dijo apenas audible con la respiración entre cortada, prosiguió a unir sus labios con el rubio y la necesidad de iniciar con el vaivén la invadió, pero parecía que el rubio un no lo entendía, así que ella inicio a moverse.

El rubio al sentir el movimiento de caderas, prosiguió a hacer lo mismo, lentamente entraba y salía, sus manso sin poderse quedar quietas acariciaba todo el cuerpo de la chica, de un momento a otro la velocidad aumento, la pecosa le rodio la cintura con sus pierna para que la separación fuera mínima, entraba y salía vigorosamente, mas no era suficiente, tomo a la chica por la espalda y la levanto, quedo arrodillando sobre la cama y ella encima de él, la velocidad aumento al igual que las caricias, besos y gemidos, a ambos les faltaba poco para llegar al éxtasis.-Ah, ah al, ah demonio…-Rápidamente la chica se quitó el pañuelo que le cubría los ojos, su visión era borrosa pero logro mirar esos hermoso ojos castaños.

La miraba con un intenso brillo y una radiante sonrisa, en las miradas de ambos se podía notar que se conocían ya que no había ni pisca de miedo o maldad, sino una mirada llena de amor.-Te amo…-Le dijo entre los labios el rubio.

Las paredes se contradijeron presionando su virilidad, los movimientos se detuvieron, sus cuerpos se tensaron, llegando al mismo tiempo al orgasmo, el rubio se corrió completamente de la pelirroja, la abrazo protectoramente y lentamente la volvió a recostar, se quedó aun dentro de ella esperando a que los espasmos se detuvieran, sus respiraciones las intentaban regular, se miraban cómplices con grandes sonrisas.

-Feliz aniversario amor…-Dijo juguetona la pelirroja sin dejar de ver al rubio. Este se tumbó a un lado de la oji-azul, sin dejarla de abrazar, depósito un casto beso en sus labios-La amo con locura Señora Bjorgman…

-Y yo más a usted Sr. Bjorgman, -dejo escapar una risilla, se puso de lado para ver mejor al rubio, este la miraba con una sonrisa boba, se giró por un momento y tomo su anillo de la mesita de noche, se lo coloco en su lugar y regreso su vista a su mujer, la abrazo por al cintura e inicio a besarla.

-Kriss, no ah, no eperaaah- Intentaba resistirse a las caricias de su marido.

-Anda Anna, nuestro aniversario un no termina- Decía picaron, rosando sus intimidades.

-Kristoff, es que, ah yo te ah tengo una, una sorpresa, maahs-Se alejó de su marido un poco, este la vio desilusionado.-No, es que no quiera, claro que quiero, bueno no es como que sea una pervertida, ni adicta aunque siendo honestos, últimamente lo hacemos con una frecuencia, que bien parecemos conejos y no es que me queje, y esta fantasía tuya fue mas que fantástica pero riesgosa, no para mi pero…

Kristoff, sonrió divertido por las divagaciones de su esposa, le acaricio la majilla y le dio un fugaz beso- Amor tranquila, no te pediré que hagamos algo parecido otra vez, sé que fue una locura todo esto y bueno…-El rubio se sonrojo y se quedó callado viendo a su mujer completamente avergonzado, ahora que lo meditaba mejor, claro que fue una locura, una perversión de su parte, pero como se le ocurrió plantarle semejante barbaridad como regalo de aniversario y solo porque él quería experimentar cosas nuevas y todo porque su mejor amigo Eugene que le regalo ese mentado libro, que debía mejor tirar.

Anna al ver la angustia en su marido, se acercó más a él y lo tomo de las mejillas-Tranquilo estoy bien- Dijo con completa ternura.- Enserio que fue increíble- Se sonrojo levemente, desvió un poco su mirada del rubio y se mordió el labio- y, y me gustaría hacerlo otra vez, pero… -Con una de sus manos tomo la gran mano de su marido y la guio a su vientre.-Pero tendremos que tener cuidado los siguientes siete meses… -Regreso su mirada a su marido y le sonrió traviesamente.

El oji-miel enarco una de sus cejas e hizo un gesto de confusión-¿Eh?, ¿siete meses?...-Por más que repetía esas palabras en su cabeza no entendía nada.

-Vamos a ser padres…-Decía con un deje de miedo.

Su mirada iba del desnudo vientre de su mujer a sus hermosos ojos azules, y cada palabra se repasaba en su cabeza, _¿siete meses, vamos a ser padres?_...abrió grandes los ojos, al cabo de unos segundos cuando su procesador por fin cargaba toda la información, su mano que tenía en el plano vientre de su mujer comenzó a temblarle, desesperado se lanzó a abrazar a su pelirroja.-Lo siento, lo siento, soy un estúpido, te puse en riesgo y… y no debiste deja que te convenciera a "probar cosa nuevas", maldición, ¿te duele algo?, ¿vayamos al seguro?, aaaa carajo, el maldito cloroformo pero…

Anna se separó del musculoso pecho de su marido y lo beso, al separarse se miraron directo a los ojos en completo silencio- Estoy bien, estamos bien…

-¿Por qué no me detuviste?-dijo ya más calmado pero se notaba en su mirada la angustia.

-Lo intente, pero fuiste más veloz y después, bueno ¿enserio ibas a parar después de tremenda estimulación?, y apenas hoy me entere, quería decírtelo personalmente y…

-Lo siento- Avergonzado desvió su mirada, la pelirroja sonrió de medio lado y regreso a abrazarlo, rápidamente le correspondió, así se quedaron por un rato más, el rubio con su pie jalo las sabanas para cubrir su desnudes.

-Te amo Kristoff…-El rubio solo le respondió dándole un beso en cual el demostraba todo lo que sentía.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta la pelirroja ya se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro deposito un beso más en la frente de su amada y le acaricio el vientre-Los amo…-Se quedó así unos segundos más antes de caer rendido.

 _ **.:FIN:.**_

* * *

Bueno, realmente esto no tengo ni la mínima idea de donde salio o mas o menos.

Es algo, pues bastante diferente a lo que e escrito y realmente me cuesta trabajo, ya que digamos que yo

no tengo experiencia en esto, es solo mi enferma imaginación en conjunto con algunos mangas que e leído y bueno también una loca pervertida llamada SamantaReshell, que es mi mejor amiga y la que me dio algunos consejos... -_- y la que me recomendó los mangas.

Eeeeen fin, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y de leer mis demás historias,

deveritas que me emociona mucho que digan que les gustan mis trabajos, es un gran alago. (っ◕‿◕)っ

P.D: Ya se el titulo los engaña, pero ese era el punto, tal vez esperaban algo pues mas "brutal", pero creo que me inclino mas

por lo tierno y meloso jeje n.n U

 **Y las preguntas de siempre** **¿que tal les pareció?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Peticiones?,¿Quejas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Jitomatasos? ¿Reviews? ¿Algo xD?**

 ** _NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


End file.
